Why Sara?
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil has two things on his mind,a secret admirer and what appears to be a serial killer who has an unusual weapon. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI.
1. Chapter 1

The man stood with a gun in his hand, his whole body was shaking, he was scared. "Don't move," he yelled, "Don't nobody move."

He fanned his gun back and forth at a crowd of just as scared hostages.

The young man had entered the convenience store with the intention to rob it. When he showed his gun the owner pulled a gun too, the young man shot him. A passer-by heard the shot and called 911, soon the building was surrounded by officers and SWAT personal making the young man even more nervous.

Captain James Brass, LVPD, was using a blow horn, trying to calm the boy down and get him to surrender.

The door to the ladies room opened the occupant started down the isle when, in a mirror she seen the young boy. Her brain kicked into overdrive as slowly she inched toward him, her foot accidentally kicked a can that lay on the floor, the young man turned and shot - missing her.

She flew at him, knocking him to the ground and disarming him. Jim heard the shot he and his men burst into the door, weapons drawn.

"Code 4, suspect down," she yelled.

Jim holstered his weapon, "Sara?"

An officer cuffed the young man.

"What the hell?" Jim asked.

Sara smiled, "I was on my way into work and stopped for a juice. I decided I needed to use the can."

"Ok," Jim said.

Sara went on to tell him about the things that happened from that point on.

"So you just decide to play hero," Jim said.

"Let's just say I disarmed the suspect with no one else getting hurt," she said.

Later that day Sara stood in front of Gil Grissom, her supervisor. After chewing her out he looked deep into her eyes, "For Gods sake Sara, you could have been killed."

"I wasn't," she said.

Gil caressed Sara's cheek, "I love you, I can't stand the thought of loosing you."

Sara touched his hand, "I know. I love you too. But you can't stop me from doing what I was trained to do."

Gil smiled at her, he knew she was right, "Meet you at the house."

Sara nodded and walked out the door.

Gil and Sara had been living together for well over six months now, the only ones that knew were those that had to - well until now. David Hodges, who had some paperwork he needed to give Grissom, had been standing just outside the door, his mouth fell to the floor when he overheard them. Quickly he turned and walked back to the trace lab.

"Did you give that stuff to Grissom?" Wendy asked.

Hodges just stood there, his face white as a sheet.

"Hodges what is it?" Wendy asked.

David told her all he had seen and heard.

"We should keep this to ourselves," Wendy said.

David agreed but what they did not know was that Molly, one of the secretaries and the biggest mouth in the building, had overheard them, within minutes the whole crime lab knew Gil and Sara's business.

It took well over a month for people to stop looking at and talking about "the Grissom and Sara" thing and start talking about other things.

It was a week later that Gil received a note, it was a love poem by William Shakespeare. Gil smiled, he was sure Sara had sent it. Sara was off that day but Gil had to work. It was one of those days that EVERYTHING went wrong, the words of love was just what he needed to pick up his spirits.

He was home now. Gil kissed her.

"Shower," Sara said, "I'll have dinner by time you are done."

The rest of the evening was spent just enjoying each others company. Gil and Sara were sitting on the sofa, he was just about to say something about the poem she had sent when Sara nuzzled at his ear, she had other things on her mind.

Sara took his hand and led him to their room. They kissed as they slowly undressed each other. Gil eased Sara to the bed, he kissed her neck then Gil started tracing a pleasure path to her right breast where he took the pert nipple into his mouth, his hand easing down to the curly mound causing a soft moan to escape from some where deep inside of Sara.

Smiling Gil inserted first one them a second finger all the while rubbing her erect nub. Sara moan louder as Gil continued fingering her and rubbing her clit with his thumb, never leaving her nipples.

Just them a soft whimper was heard as the orgasm hit and her juices flowed over Gil's hand.

Sara body trembled, Gil moved his lips to hers and kissing her he positioned himself above her. Gil entered her.

Her walls, still contracting, acted to stimulate Gil's already throbbing manhood. Sara moaned loudly, pushing her hips into his, begging his to move faster. Gil was now slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could.

Their cries of ecstasy filled the room as they reached their high and climaxed at the same time moaning the other's name. Their bodies trembled as the two of them came down from their climax.

Gil gently placing soft kisses on her eyes, brow, and lips. He rolled off of her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. When their bodies settled to some sense of normality Gil kissed her.

"I wanted to thank you for the little gift you sent me, love," Gil said, "It was just what I needed."

Sara looked at him, "What gift?"

"The poem," he said, wondering why she would ask such a question.

"I never sent you anything," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "You didn't?"

"Perhaps I should be jealous, it looks like you have a secret admirer," Sara said.

Gil just dismissed it as sleep found them.

Gil never mentioned it again but the next day he received a second one. Everyday for the rest of the week Gil received a different poem, now he was beginning to become concerned.

The same day he received the third poem he was called to a local hotel. The owner found the body of a woman in one of the rooms. Gil stood over the body, a shiver ran down his spine, she was the same weight and height as Sara and her eyes and hair color matched too. Pinned to her shirt was a large piece of paper, the only thing on it was a large Y.

"C.O.D?" Gil asked Dave.

"None apparent," Dave Phillips, assistant coroner said, "I'll know more when we get her back."

"Call me," Gil said.

The room was processed and nothing was found. Gil went to see doc, "What do we have?"

"It's the weirdest thing," Dr. Robbins said, "She died from spider venom."

Gil looked at him, "What?"

"That's what I said," doc said, "I ran some tests and the cause of death is venom form a black widow spider."

"There is no sign of a spider bite," Gil said.

"I know," Doc said, "She was not bitten, it was injected."

Gil gathered the rest of the team to fill them in.

"How would you get enough venom to do that?" Nick asked.

"You can milk them just like a snake," Gil said, "Gather the venom and inject it."

"I have never heard of such a thing," Catherine said.

"Neither have I," Sara added, "It is strange."

Things were about to get even stranger, two days later, a second body was found. Once again the female had the same physical traits as Sara, once again the only thing on the body was a large piece of paper with a large Y on it and once again the cause of death was an injection of snake venom.

_*** I am no expert in the field of spiders or spider bites so I am sure this is not accurate, but it does fit the story. Please over look my mistakes and enjoy the story, thanks Tris J. ***_


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was starting to get concerned, was there a connection between the murdered women and his love notes? This was something that he had to take into consideration, but what? And why? And who?

Sara thought it a little strange but nothing more, after all, Gil is a very good looking man and it is not unusual for some women to fantasy about a relationship. It could be one of his students, he still teaches part time and WLVU, after all that is where she first fell in love with those deep blue eyes. As far as there being a connection - well she doubted it.

After the forth body was found Sara was starting to get a little creped out, looking at someone who had your physical traits is enough to make your skin crawl.

"Ok," Jim said, "There is no doubt that we have a serial killer on our hands."

A meeting had been called to go over what they knew and find the best way to stop it.

"To some people, spiders are some of the most fear-inducing, cringe-worthy critters around," Gil started.

"Me for one," Catherine said, shivering.

"All spiders are venomous, but most are not dangerous because they either are not strong enough to pierce human skin, or their venom is too weak to affect people," Gil continued, "What we are dealing with is the western black widow spider, Latrodectus hesperus, is one of the better known of the dangerous spiders in the country. A bite from these spiders can be painful and potentially deadly, though fatalities are rare."

"If that is the case then why is it killing our ladies?" Warrick asked.

"It is my guess that they are being milked, similar to the way snakes are," Gil said, "Doc found makes similar to an injection site on all three ladies."

"So your saying that some creep is milking these spiders, collecting the venom and injecting it into the women?" Catherin said, shuttering at the thought of even touching a spider.

"That is the only conclusion that we can come to," Gil said.

"That would take special training?" Sara asked.

"Defiantly," Gil answered.

"Should we check pet stores to see if anyone bought one?" Nick asked.

"I doubt that," Gil said, "Before a store would sell one it would have to be safe. They are common enough here, all you have to do is know where and how to catch some."

"What about the notes?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Hodges said, "Standard note book paper and the Y is made with a red marker, kind you can find in almost any store."

"What about the victims?" Warrick asked.

"Beyond the fact they all have the same physical traits, nothing," Sara said, "Different backgrounds, different jobs, different social circles."

"So we have nothing," Jim said.

"It looks that way," Gil said.

The group went over the paper work for another hour trying to find some common link.

"We have been at this for well over three hours," Gil said, "I think we should call it a night. Tomorrow I want each of you to take one of the victims and dig into their back ground. We'll meet back here tomorrow night and see if we can come up with anything."

Good nights were said and everyone headed home. On the porch of their house was a package with Gil's name on it. Gil opened the box, inside was a butterfly in a shadow box, it was the one he needed to complete a collection.

"You finally found it," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "I never ordered it."

Sara looked at him.

"Sara," he said pointing to the bottom of the box, "Look."

Laying on the bottom of the box was a piece of paper with a big red Y.

"Do you still think that the poems and the murders are not connected?" he asked.

Sara called Brass, then she got her kit and processed the box, the paper and the shadow box.

"Ok, this is just getting weirder by the second," Jim said, to Gil, "I think while the others are digging into our ladies background you better be dig into yours. There has to be some sort of connection."

Gil agreed.

"Hon," Sara said, "Maybe Jim should assign you some protection."

Gil laughed, "I'm not a woman."

Sara smiled, "And I am glad you are not but if this psycho is in some way connected to you …."

Gil cut her off, "No. I'm fine."

Sara looked at him, fear in her eyes. Gil stroked her face, "I'll be all right, I promise."

Gil pulled her to him and planted soft kisses on her face then he nuzzled at her neck. "Come on," he whispered in her ear, "Show me how glad you are that I am not a woman."

Sara trembled, what that man did to her was unbelievable.

Gil locked the house and set the alarm then taking Sara's hand headed for the bedroom.

Gil eased her to the bed, kissing her. She felt herself sink into the moment, floating on and drowning in his kiss and the feel of his hands, one on her breast, the other descending her body smoothing over her hip, across her belly and down further to the juncture between her thighs.

Lightly, he traced over her mound, barely touching her love nub, smiling as her legs fell open to him. Gil let his kisses go where his hand had been as he kissed his way down until he settled his head between her thighs.

Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. She let out a scream of pleasure when he pressed a finger inside of her finding her spot he began pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his finger, hearing her scream his name.

She was lost in ecstasy as her whole body throbbed with pleasure. Sara felt her release tighten in her belly, every nerve teetering on the edge.

Without warning he slipped a second finger into her snug passage. It sent her over the precipice of release into a raging orgasm, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Gil moved above her, he pushed into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him, her vaginal muscle still contracting closed tightly over his manhood and they both groaned at the perfect feel of the other's body. Slowly, he moved his hips back, almost sliding completely out and she arched herself up, pulling him back in.

Their groans filled the air as they moved, together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts. Gil felt her hot juices flooding over him as Sara reached a second orgasm. They groaned in unison, their thrusts becoming haphazard as his orgasm crashed over him and filled Sara with his hot juices.

He collapsed on top of her, his tired arms finally giving out. He nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin. She whimpered lightly as his softening member slid from her.

Gil moved form her and wrapped her in his arms. Sara lay her head on his chest and shortly fell off to sleep.

It was near end of shift the next day when everyone, once again met in the break room.

"Where's Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"He called me a little bit ago," Sara said, "Someone hit Hank. They brought him to the vets. Gil said he would be here as soon as he made sure the dog was alright."

Sara told them about the box from last night, everyone agreed that it was a good possibility that someone was after Gil.

Catherine took over, "Ok what have we found?"

Everyone was talking, Sara was looking at the notes.

"Hey guys, call me crazy but," Sara said, "I think all this is a message to Gil."

Everyone looked at her.

Sara picked up a marker and waked over to a board she made a very large Y.

"This was on all the bodies," she said.

"Where are you going with this?" Catherine asked.

"Just this," she said.

Next to the Y she wrote the name of the first lady SANDRA under it she wrote the second name ABIGAIL then the third RUTH and finally the fourth ALEXANDRIA. Then she circled the first letter of each name.

"Y SARA," she said, "All this started after we announced our engagement."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is it possible?" Catherine asked, "That somewhere out there is a lady who believes Gil is in love with her and when your engagement was announced went off the deep end and started killing women who looked like you?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a hunch."

"Well if you ask me it makes perfect since," Jim said, "If you factor in the love poems, the gift and the fact that all four ladies look like Sara."

As that possibility was discussed Sara decided to call Gil, his phone went straight to voice mail.

"Hey!" she called, getting everyone's attention, "I can't reach him."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"I'm calling Dr. Johnson," Sara said as she called the vets office, "Ok thanks." Sara looked at the others, "No one brought in Hank, Gil was never there."

Jim opened his phone, calling the police office he put a BOLO out on Gil and his car, then he asked someone to go by Gil's place and see if he was there.

"We have not been at the townhouse in awhile," Sara said, "We bought a place out in the country, that's where I'm going."

Sara headed for the door, Nick on her heels. "I'm going with you," he said.

At the house the first thing Sara seen was Hank as he came running to great her. Sara bent down and pet the dog, "Is he here, fella?" Hank ran around in circles then he took off for the house.

"We'll have to treat this as any other crime scene," Nick told her.

Nick and Sara drew their weapons as room by room they cleared the house. Nick came from the bedroom, a half grin on his face.

Sara told him, "Nothing is out of place."

"Except in there," Nick said, grinning.

Sara blushed when she remembered they were running behind time that morning - Gil had a problem that only she could take care of - and the bed room had not been straightened up.

"Signs of sexual activity," Nick said.

Her phone rang, "Sidle. No, he's not here … Where? … Be right there." Then to Nick she said, "They found Gil's car off International, it has two flats and no sign of him."

They took off. By time they arrived at the car Warrick and Catherine were already there.

"I was just about to pop the trunk," Catherine said.

"I'll do it," Sara said, pulling in a deep breath. Sara took her keys from her pocket and inserted the key in the hole.

"You sure?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded and turned the key, "Nothing" she said releasing a sigh of relief.

"I found his phone," Warrick called.

"Get the phone back to the lab and I'll have the car towed back," Catherine said. Then she looked at Sara, "I think you better stay hands off this one, you are personally involved."

Sara looked at her, "You think? We all are."

"True, but you more so then the rest of us," Catherine said.

Sara got into her car, "If she thinks she is keeping me off the case she is nuts."

Back at the lab Sara had decided to go into Gil's computer and see if she could find some sort of a connection, Gil has to know who she is. Sara's fingers were flying over the keyboard when Nick stuck his head into Gil's office.

"We have a number," Nick said, "It was made to his cell at just before he called you. It's gotta be our lady."

"Who owns the number?" Sara asked.

Nick shook his head, "Disposable cell, can't trace it."

"Damn!" Sara said.

Nick walked to her and touched her shoulder, "He'll be ok. Whoever she is she is in love with him, I don't think she is gonna hurt him."

Sara smiled and went back to the computer, the answer has to be there.

"Um Sara," Nick asked, "Have you thought about the possibility of it being …. Well I mean we all thought that … well."

Sara looked at him, "Heather?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Gil told me that their relationship was purely platonic and I have no reason to doubt him," Sara said.

"Well Catherine told me to go check her out anyway," Nick said.

Sara just looked at him, Nick shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Under any other circumstances Heather would be a good suspect, she knew Gil better then almost any other person, but Sara believed Gil when he said that there was never anything sexual between them.

"No, the link has got to be at WLVU," Sara said, speed reading through all his notes and mails connected with WLVU.

Sara's mouth feel to the floor, "That's impossible?"

Catherine was standing in the doorway, "What's impossible?"

Sara looked up, "I've been going at this all wrong. I was certain it was one of his students at WLVU."

"Now your sure it's not?" Catherine asked.

"I'm positive," Sara said, "The only people that know about "US" and our engagement are the people that work here in the lab."

Catherine looked at her, "Are you saying that someone here in the lab done this?"

"I'm sure of it and I think I know who," Sara said.

In a small farmhouse away from the city Gil had just regained consciousness, shaking the cobwebs from his head he tried to make since of what happened. He remembered a call from a frantic woman who said she had hit his dog on accident and was on her way to the veterinarian. He remembered calling Sara and telling her what had happened. He remembered heading towards Dr. Johnsons office and having to pull over because he had a flat. He remembered squatting down to check it out, and that was all he remembered.

Gil stood, still a little shaky, and walked to the window looking out it he was sure he had no idea where he was. Gil was about to head for the door when it opened.

"I see your awake darling," a woman said, "I've brought you something to eat."

"You?" Gil said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Of course," she said, "Who were you expecting?"

Gil looked at her, he would have never guessed that it was Bridget Moore. Bridget, a junior at an eastern collage, she had taken a year off school. Bridget joined the lab three months ago as Conrad's personal secretary. Gil had given her some extra work after she had posted a note asking for extra work to help with her tuition and other expenses.

Bridget had been a big help to Gil and one night, with Sara's permission, he had taken her to dinner as a way to thank her. It was shortly after that evening that Gil started receiving small gifts which he passed of as Sara trying to discreetly show her love. Perhaps he should have questioned her about them, maybe those women would not be dead.

Bridget set the tray down on the bedside table, "Come on love you need to eat."

Gil looked at her, "Where are we?"

"Home love," Bridget said, "After you eat I will draw you a bath and you can get cleaned up."

Gil tried to think. "I have to call the team," he said, "They will wonder where I am."

"Oh, I've taken care of that," Bridget said, "I set Mr. Ecklie an e mail from you telling him you needed some personal time."

Gil had decided it best not to upset her and - to a point - go along with her. He knew that Ecklie would not except any request for personal leave and he knew Sara and the team would be looking for him. Gil convinced her that he was not hungry, fearing she may have drugged the food.

"Then you can clean up," Bridget told him handing him a pair of sleeping pants and a robe.

Gil debated about bathing but did decide a hot shower might help him clear his mind. When he dried he intended to put his clothing on but found them gone.

"Where are my clothing?" he called.

"In the wash silly," Bridget said.

Gil put on the sleeping pants and robe, he felt exposed but at least he was not naked. Gil walked back into the bedroom, Bridget walked toward him and took his hand.

"I have waited so long for this night," she whispered, stroking his chest.

Gil shivered, the thought of being intimate with anyone but Sara sickened him. Gil stepped away from her.

"What is it, love," she asked.

"I'm just not feeling well," Gil said, "It has been a busy week, I haven't slept to much."

Bridget stroked his cheek, "I know and I am so sorry but it was the only way I could get your attention."

Gil looked at her.

"They were all prostitutes," Bridget said, "No one will miss them."

Gil shook his head.

Bridget took his hand and led him to the bed. "I know you want to be with me and not HER," Bridget said, laying on the bed and pulling Gil down with her.

Gil assumed that "HER" was Sara.

"Sara?" Gil asked.

Bridget's eyes darkened, "Don't EVER mention that name. Do you understand?"

Gil nodded, just as quickly as she got angry, Bridget calmed down and lay close to Gil, laying her head on his shoulder and laying her arm over his waist.

"We have the rest of our lives to be together," Bridget said, kissing his chest, "I have waited this long, I can wait one more day. You just sleep."

Then softly under her breath Bridget said, "She will not keep us apart any longer."

Sara walked to Judy's desk, "Do you know where Bridget Moore is?"

"She said she had some family business to attend to and needed some time off," Judy told her.

"I need to get hold of her," Sara said, "She filed some papers for Dr. Grissom and we can't find them."

Judy looked up some information on the computer, copied it and handed it to Sara, "That is her cell number and her home address but I don't think she will be there."

Sara thanked her and started for the door.

"Sidle!" Ecklie yelled.

Sara turned.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded to know, "I just got this e mail from Grissom saying he needed to take some personal time."

Sara quickly filled Ecklie in on everything that had happened.

"Well I'll be damned," Conrad said, Bridget told me she had found someone and she was making plans to marry him but she never said who and I never thought that it was Grissom."

"We all knew she was crazy about him," Judy said, "You should have seen the way her eyes sparkled every time his mane was mentioned. We all told her that Dr. Grissom was taken but it was like she didn't hear us."

Sara turned and looked at her, "You should have said something."

"I did, to Mr. Ecklie," Judy said.

Sara turned to Conrad.

"I told them it was a harmless crush," Ecklie said, "I guess I should have told Grissom."

Judy suddenly put one and one together, "You think that Bridget is responsibly for all those murders?"

Sara nodded, "And now Gil is missing."

Judy covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh no!"

"Some one should go over to her place," Sara said, "I am sure she will not be there but maybe she left some clue as to where she is."

"Wait," Judy said, running her fingers over the computer, "Yes, here it is." Judy handed Sara some papers, "Bridget was looking for houses to rent out in the country, she said she wanted to be able to get away from it all. I am not sure if she found one but these are the ones she was looking at."

Sara took them then called Catherine.

"You check out those rentals," Catherine said, "I'll have Nick and Warrick go over Moore's place."

Sara nodded and headed to the garage. Sara got into one of the vans and tried to start it, the engine sputtered but wouldn't turn over. Sara cursed as she got out of the van, she would take her car. Sara was two feet from her van when she heard the explosion and seen the blast as she fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bridget fell quickly off to sleep, Gil was able to move away from her with out her waking. Gil moved throughout the house trying to fond a way out. He was not surprised to find none. The doors were secularly locked and the windows were unbreakable, Bridget had not overlooked anything.

Not wanting to set Bridget off again, Gil went back to the bed. Gil had fallen asleep despite every attempt to stay awake.

The feel of a hand on his manhood woke him, for a split second he started to cover it with his the way he often did with Sara. Just as quickly he remembered where he was and what had happened, lifting the hand he tossed it away.

Bridget woke and before he could move she kissed him, Gil turned from her.

"Darling," she whispered, "Don't fight the love we have for each other."

Gil sat up in the bed, "You know I love Sara."

"Sara - Sara - Sara," Bridget said, "There is no Sara."

Gil looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

Bridget smiled from ear to ear as she reached for the remote and turned on the all news station.

In the background was a burning Yukon, Gil recognized the garage, it was the underground parking at CSI.

"We will continue to follow this breaking story," the announcer said, "As reported earlier, CSI Sara Sidle was killed late last night when the vehicle she was driving exploded. Miss Sidle had been investigating the recent deaths of four local prostitutes. We expect an official statement from Conrad Ecklie shortly."

Gil's heart broke.

Bridget lay her head on his shoulder, "Now there is NOTHING and NO ONE between us."

Gil's eyes were full of tears.

"Now," Bridget said, "I have waited long enough, make love to me."

The officer who was with Nick and Warrick overheard the explosion over his radio and immediately ran to tell them.

"Catherine, what the hell happened?" Nick demanded to know, "Is Sara dead?"

"No," Catherine said, "The Yukon did explode but lucky for Sara whoever set it doesn't know much about bombs. Sara tried to start it, when it wouldn't start she decided to take her own car, she was half way between the two cars when the explosion took place."

"Is she alright?" Nick asked.

"A broken wrist when she hit the floor and some cuts from the flying glass," Catherine said.

"Why are they saying she is dead?" Nick wanted to know.

"Jim seems to think that Bridget is responsible for the car bomb. We are banking on that fact and that she will be listening to some sort of news broadcast," Catherine said.

"Your counting on her getting over confident and screwing up?" Nick asked.

"Yes," was Catherine's reply, "What did you find out at her place?"

"Her creepy friend is here, two of them," Nick said, referring to the spider, "There is several places on her computer, locations for houses by the look of it."

"I'm sure she will not be back," Catherine said, "Bring all that stuff in."

"You know," Warrick said, after Nick had filled him in, "If Moore heard it, Griss did too."

"I know," Nick said, "I can't image what must be going on in his mind."

"Make love to you!," Gil almost screamed at her, "Are you crazy? You just killed my Sara and you think I want to make love to you?"

Bridget's eyes once more turned dark, "I told you not to mention her name. I should kill you."

"Kill me," Gil said, in just above a whisper, "See if I give a damn."

"I don't like this," Sara said to Jim.

"You don't have a choice," Ecklie said.

Sara completely ignored Ecklie, to Jim she said, "If Moore hears this it is a good bet Gil does too."

"You have to put all that out of your mind," Ecklie said, "We need to get a killer off the streets and this may also be the only way to find Grissom."

Sara finally looked at Ecklie, "And if she doesn't mess up?"

"I guess that is a chance we'll have to take," Conrad said.

Sara fell back on the bed, tears falling from her face, "I have to figure out a way to let him know I'm ok."

"Impossible," Ecklie said, heading for the door.

"Possible," Sara said, sitting up.

Ecklie turned and faced her, "What?"

"I have an idea," Sara said.

Ecklie looked at her, "I'm listening."

"You are going to make an announcement right?" she said.

"Yes," Ecklie said.

"If Bridget is watching it there is a good bet she will be sure that Gil is too," Sara said.

"Possible," Ecklie said.

"All you need to do is have Jim stand next to you," Sara said, "And do this." Sara showed Jim the sign for FINE.

"What the hell is that?" Ecklie asked.

Jim smiled, he had seen Gil use it before. "It is the sign for FINE," Jim said.

"If Gil sees it then he will know that I am alright," Sara said.

Ecklie shook his head.

"What is it going to hurt?" Sara asked.

"I can think of at least a hundred things that could go wrong," Ecklie said.

"Just as many as your plan can," Jim said.

Reluctantly Ecklie agreed to Sara's plan.

Two hours later Ecklie stood in front of a microphone in a freshly cleaned black suite, standing next to him, in dress blues with a black ribbon across his captains shield, stood Jim.

"Good evening," Ecklie said, "My name is Conrad Ecklie, I am the administrator of and spokesmen for the Crime Scene Investigation department of the LVPD. It is with heavy heart that I confirm the death of Sara Sidle. Miss Sidle was killed when the vehicle she was driving exploded. Miss Sidle's death has been linked to the recent murders of SANDRA HEART, ABIGAIL JAMES, RUTH GREEN and ALEXANDRIA LITTLE. I will periodically be giving the press updates. As of now I will not take any questions, all I will say is that the full force of the LVPD and CSI is handling this investigation."

Three or for times while Ecklie was talking Jim was sending a private message to Gil.

Sara sat in her hospital room, "Be watching. Please be watching."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Up until now Gil's plan was to play into her fantasy, make her think that she had won him over and then look for an opportunity to escape after all, there was something wrong with her - mentality - and she needed help.

Now his body was filled with rage, never had he had to fight to control himself the way he was now. Never in all the years he had been at CSI, in all the things he had seen was his body this full of pure hatred. All he could think about was wrapping his hands around her throat and stealing her life, just as she had stole his beloved Sara's.

Something inside him kept him for doing it instead he formulated a different plan. Bridget had stormed from the bedroom after Gil's blowup, he needed her back in there again.

"Bridget," he called, using his calmest voice, "Please come here."

Bridget stood in the doorway, "What?"

Gil swallowed hard, the taste of what he was about to say making him sick. "You were right," he said walking to her, "About us, about everything."

"Oh Gil," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Gil eased away, "Undress," he whispered.

Bridget slipped off her clothing and stood in front of him. Once more Gil could taste bile in his throat, "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

As if in one movement Gil went to her, lift her into his arms and literally tossed her into the closet, propping a chair under the doorknob to prevent her escape.

"Now to get the hell out of here," Gil said.

Bridget was banging on the door yelling threats of death at him.

Gil half smiled, "I should have done that from the start." Then his heart seemed to stop, "Maybe my Sara would not have had to pay such a high price if I had."

Immediately Gil began to rummage through the house looking for a set of keys or a cell phone, anything to help him get out of this prison.

"You did good," Sara said to Jim, Very good."

Jim smiled, "I felt like a fool but if Grissom seen it then I guess it was worth it."

"If?" Sara said.

"Now what?" Jim asked.

"We have the names and address of different places that Bridget had looked into renting," Catherine said.

"I'll have an officer check out each one," Jim said.

Sara looked at Jim, "Why couldn't you have just done that to start with? Why make it appear that I was dead?"

"Good question," Nick said.

"Ecklie and the sheriff thought that if Moore thought you were no longer a threat that it would be easier to capture her," Jim said.

"You told me that already," Sara said.

Jim looked at her. "ECKLIE and the SHERIFF," he said, trying to emphasize the fact that he was just following orders - even though he didn't agree with it - and thought it was a stupid idea too.

Sara rolled her eyes, "You will keep me updated?"

"No," Ecklie said, "You are NOT and I repeat, not to have contact with anyone until this is over."

Sara looked at Jim and smiled. Jim had remembered some of the ASL that Gil was teaching Sara and signed "YES" as he walked out the door.

Sara smiled to herself, "If my Dad had lived I hope he would be like Jim."

At the house Gil went through every drawer he could find looking for a set of keys, all the while he could hear Bridget yelling and cursing at him. Gil opened one drawer and was pleasantly surprised to find not only a set of keys but a set of handcuffs. He laughed as he walked to the bedroom, picking Bridget's clothing off the floor he moved the chair.

Opening the door just wide enough to get the clothing through he tossed them at her, "Get dressed."

Gil gave her a few minutes then opened the door, grabbing her as she lunged for him.

"Slow down," he said, cuffing her to the bed all the while dodging feet and hands as Bridget kicked and slapped at him.

"There," Gil said, laughing.

Gil was finally able to get the door unlocked, in the driveway he seen a car.

"Great," he said, walking over to the car.

"Damn," he said looking at the car, "That Bridget is one cleaver cookie."

Bridget had flattened all four of the tires.

"Well," Gil said, "I can start walking but because I have no idea where the heck I am that would be pointless."

Gil walked back into the house, he may not know where he was but at least now HE was in charge. Gil walked into the bedroom, "Hungry?" he asked Bridget.

"Go to hell," she yelled, kicking at him.

Gil just laughed and walked away. In the kitchen he prepared something to eat and brought a plate in for Bridget.

"You'll need to eat," Gil said.

Bridget cursed him again.

After eating Gil set about trying to find a cell phone or some way to figure out where he was.

One by one officers called Jim to report that they found no sign of Gil, slowly Jim was getting frustrated.

"Three more," Jim said to Sara over the cell phone.

"Thanks Dad," Sara said laughing.

Ecklie had sent her home and told her not to answer the phone or go out the door. Sara sat on the couch with Hank curled up next to her. "Where is he?" Sara asked, "More important, is he alright?" Hank lay his head on her lap.

Frustrated because he couldn't find a phone Gil had decided to walk, it was near dark and he would use the sky as a road map, he just didn't know what to do with Bridget. Gil walked into the bedroom, Bridget had fallen asleep. Gil had decided to cuff their wrists together and make her walk with him. Gil walked to the kitchen to find water and something to at as an energy bar for their walk, he was just about finished when he heard a knock at the front door.

"LVPD," the voice said, "Is anyone home."

"Thank God," Gil said, heading for the door.

Gil opened the door to a familiar face, he had worked with Officer Bryson Jones several times. "Am I glad to see you," Gil said, half tempted to hug him.

"Same here, Dr. Grissom," Jones said.

"I need to call Brass," Gil said, after he had filled him in on everything that had happened. Jones handed him a cell phone and Gil handed him the keys to the cuffs.

"Brass," Jim said, expecting to be talking to Jones, "What did you fine?"

"Me," Gil said.

"Grissom?" Jim said.

Gil questioned Brass about Sara, it was obvious Gil had not seen Ecklie's broadcast. Jim decided to let Sara tell him.

"There is to many details to go into over the phone," Jim said, "Have Jones bring you here and we'll talk."

Jones arrested Bridget and placed her in the back of the squad car, Brass had instructed him not to talk to Grissom.

"Sara," Jim said, "Our plan didn't work, he didn't see it."

"You've found him?" Sara asked.

"He is alright and on his way here," Jim said.

"So am I," Sara said, running out the door.

"I'm gonna book this young lady," Jones said, "You go to Brass office."

Gil walk to the office was interrupted several times by well wishers, each already instructed not to say anything about Sara.

Gil walked into Jim's office, "Tell me," he said to the back of Jim's chair.

"That I love you?" Sara said spinning the chair around.

Gil flew to her arms and kissed her.

"I heard …." he said.

"Have a seat," Jim said, "I have a story to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

_*** Time for some "Gil and Sara" time, enjoy. ***_

Chapter 7

Gil sat as Jim told him everything from the car bombing to Ecklie's idea. He told Gil of the press conference and the message that Sara asked him to share.

Gil laughed. "I put my foot threw the television when I heard Sara had been killed," Gil said, pulling up his pant leg and showing them the dressing Bridget had put on it.

Sara, who had been standing behind him, bent down and kissed him, "Maybe you should get it looked at?"

"It's ok," Gil said.

"No," Jim said, "Sara is right, you need to get it looked at."

Reluctantly Gil agreed.

"I told the sheriff you two need a couple of days off too," Jim said, "So take him to get that looked at and then get the hell out of here. I don't want to see either of you until Monday."

Sara went to Jim and hugged him, "Thanks Dad."

Jim smiled with pride, "Your welcome daughter."

Gil and Sara started for the door Sara stopped and turned to face Jim. "Um Jim," she said, "You know Gil and I will be getting married the first of next month."

"Yes," Jim said.

"I would consider it an honor if you would escort me down the isle," Sara said.

Jim walked to her and hugged her, "It would be my privilege."

After being given a dose of antibiotics and a fresh dressing Gil and Sara headed home they both laughed as they heard Ecklie's press conference on the radio telling every one that Sara was still alive and explaining the reason for the ruse.

Gil and Sara sat on the porch and was immediately greeted by wet slobbery kisses from Hank.

"I love you too, fella," Gil said to the dog. "I never would have left the lab if it weren't for the fact that Bridget tricked me into thinking someone had hurt him," Gil said to Sara.

Hank sat between them, not sure what was going on but totally excited that he had their full attention.

"I know," Sara said, "I felt so scared when you told me about it."

"Sara, I need to tell you something," Gil said.

Sara looked at him, she had never seen that expression on his face.

"I never touched her," Gil said, "She kissed me but I never …"

Sara kissed him, "I know."

"But," he said, "Well I did …. I mean, I didn't want to but I had to … "

"What darling," she asked.

Gil inhaled deeply then let out a deep sigh as he told Sara of his plan to get Bridget in the closet and that it involved seeing her naked and of him having to tell her she was beautiful. "I didn't…." he started to say.

Sara kissed him, "I understand. It's alright."

Gil smiled, "Now you on the other hand." Gil stood and lifting him with her, he kissed her as he unbuttoned her blouse, "Are very beautiful."

Sara smiled, "Bed."

Gil secured the house and followed her to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Hank, who had followed them into the house, sat outside the bedroom door. He just could not figure out humans, one minute he was the center of attention and the next he was locked outside their door. Hank just decided to curl up in front of the door and sleep.

Slowly they undress, Gil eases Sara to the bed. His lips left hers, turning his attention to her nipples. Sara squirmed with pleasure under his mouth, loving the feel of his mouth on her.

"Oh, Gil, I need you so much. I love you," Sara whispers.

"Sara, you know I love you with all my heart," Gil tells her.

Never leaving her nipples, Gil trails his hand down and in between her lower lips that concealed her nub, his thumb glides over it gently. He felt Sara jump as he inserted a finger in her opening. Gil continued to rub her nub slowly keeping time with his thrust.

Gil moves from her nipple, starting with Sara's lips he is kissing and nipping at her lips. His tongue finds its way to her breasts where Gil pays special attention to Sara's sweet nipples. Slowly his tongue finally reaches it's final destination, her womanhood.

Sara moans deeply. It never ceases to amaze Sara how Gil's mouth could do things to her that no other man's could.

Gil gently circled the small nub of flesh before taking it into his mouth. He slides a finger inside, followed by another, and starts a slow rhythm with them, his tongue still circling, lapping, licking at her nub, driving Sara close to and then over the edge, her juices spilling into his mouth.

Gil moves above her and slides inside, filling Sara completely. Giving her a second to adjust to his size, Gil starts moving with a slow and steady rhythm.

Sara knows that no one has ever felt so good, so right inside of her.

Gradually Gil is increasing his speed, becoming faster, harder as they both come closer and closer to the edge. They feel themselves reaching the edge, as the wonderful feeling of pure pleasure washes over them. Sara's name comes off of Gil's lips as he freezes as deep as he can possibly go inside her, filling her with his release.

Gil collapses on top her, Sara kisses the top of his head.

"Oh Sara," he whispers.

Slowly he moves from atop her and wraps her in his arms. Sara lay her head on his chest, smiling as she heard the pounding of Gil's heart. Gil kissed her forehead.

"When I heard I had lost you," Gil said, as he ran his hand gently up and down her arm, "I just didn't care if I lived or not."

Sara kissed his chest.

"My life has no purpose without you," he said.

"When that van exploded I was so afraid I would never see you again," Sara said.

Gil kissed her again, "I am just so happy that you were not hurt worse then you were."

Sara ran her fingers up and down his chest a few times then slowly down to his manhood, squeezing it softly.

"MMM," Gil groaned softly, "Keep that up and I may have a problem."

Sara chuckled, "I can give you one very easily."

Slowly Sara kisses her way down, gently taking Gil's manhood into her mouth as he groans at the sudden sensation. The taste of their climax was still on him as Sara ran her tongue from the base to the tip and back down. Sara traces the outline of the head with her tongue, something that Sara knows excites Gil.

Sara could feel him manhood pulsing wildly as she stroked him and he grew in her hands.

Gil positioned himself above her, panting with desire he began easing his erection slowly into her.

The way he felt inside of her never failed to take her breath away, and she shuddered with the bliss of it. Gil began moving slowly, plunging in and out with mounting speed as the pressure built.

Paying careful attention to adjusted his strokes to maximize her pleasure, he was rewarded with cries of satisfaction. Sara felt herself being driven over the edge into a second powerful climax. Her entire body contracted around him and erupted into waves of pure ecstasy.

Gil, overwhelmed by the sensation of her muscles contracting and rippling around his manhood, thrust into her deeply and released himself with a deep throaty groan.

Gil chuckled.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I didn't think I had it in me," Gil said, as he moved from atop her.

Sara snuggled close to him, "I was sure you did."

Gil yawned, "I think I need to rest this old body."

Sara kissed his chest, "There is nothing OLD about it."

Gil stroked her face, he knew his age only bothered him.

"I need to tell you something," Sara said, tracing a heart on his chest.

"What?" Gil asked, half asleep already.

"I'm pregnant," Sara said, closing her eyes.

Gil's eyes popped open, "What?"

Sara yawned, "Go to sleep."

Gil sat up straight, "Go to sleep? You tell me I'm going to be a father then you tell me to go to sleep?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara could not help but chuckle at the expression on Gil's face.

"Sara Leanne Sidle," Gil said.

"What?" she said, still chuckling.

"You know what," he said.

Sara pulled him down next to her and lay her head on his chest.

"After the explosion I went to the emergency room, well there is this new doctor there and he runs a pregnancy test on every female. He comes walking into the exam room and says that the x-ray will not hurt the fetus but I should check with my OBGYN to make sure that everything is alright. Image my shock," she said.

Gil kiss the top of her head, "I see, because YOU were shocked you decided to shock me too."

Sara chuckled, "To be honest with you, I didn't know how to tell you or what you would say about it."

Gil had to smile, "I love the idea, I hope it's twins. Oh what the hell triplets."

Sara straddled him, her hands on his chest, "One is enough."

Gil wrapped his arms around her waist, shifting her body so that she could turn over to lie on her back and letting him be on top. Staring deeply into her eyes, he parted a strand of dark hair from her cheek before showering her face with his tender kisses, moving his lips down to her neck, and finally, to her breast.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, Sara breathed his name and ran her fingers through his hair. Gil continued to lavish her with his kisses, moving his hands from her breasts and down to the graceful swell of her hips before expertly sliding them over her womanhood.

Easing her legs apart with his hand, Gil moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking on her nipple and brushing his finger against her nub, sending her senses into overload as he eased his fingers inside of her, feeling her silky wetness.

Sara was close, so close to her climax. Gil pulled his fingers from her, he wanted to be inside her when she came, he wanted to feel it. Gil raised above her and entered her, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

He closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her. Sara was so tight…hot…and wet.

Sara's breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat, almost losing it right then and there at the sheer pleasure of having his manhood deep inside of her. Gil was so huge…and he filled her in every way. It felt right to have him inside of her so snugly…so…perfect.

Instinctively, she slid her hands over to his back, as she arched her body to him, wanting as much of him as she could, thrusting her body upward and wrapping her legs around him, begging…demanding for more. Gil reacted immediately to her movements and his hips bucked in response.

Looking down at her, he caught the unbridled desire in her eyes and grinned. He knew that look…the way she parted her lips and stared at him as though he were her king, and she belonged to him and only him. Gil bucked and shuddered, feeling as though their bodies would melt together as they continued to love each other.

Panting heavily now, Gil increased his movements, thrusting it into her. She moaned, feeling her body tighten and tingle as her climaxed neared, he could feel her walls tighten around his manhood.

Gil moaned and whispered her name, stopping momentarily to savor the sensation of her but only for a moment, as he gathered his strength and continued pumping.

Knowing they were close, Sara opened her eyes, meeting his again.

"Gil.." she whispered gripped him to her tightly.

"Sara…," he whispered, thrusting himself to her one last time, feeling their orgasms hit at once.

They were lost to each other as their bodies welded together, Sara held him to her as he shuddered with her, spilling himself deep within her as she came with him.

He stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place they both knew so well. Gil planted a gentle kiss upon her moist lips before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

They lay there for a while, their bodies drenched in sweat as they held each other for what seemed to be an eternity of sweet bliss.

"Sara," he whispered.

Hearing her whisper his name, she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

"I am so very happy about the baby."

"I was afraid," Sara confessed, "I mean .. we aren't even married yet and we never talked about children."

Gil tenderly stroked her shoulder, "We can move the wedding up if you want."

Sara smiled, "No, it's alright. We already have everything planed and anyway, it is only two weeks off."

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Can't be that far," Sara said, yawing, "I have an appointment for tomorrow with Sharon."

"I want to go with you," Gil told her. No answer. "Sara?" he called, then he smiled. Sara had drifted off to sleep. "We'll talk more later," he said more to himself then out loud.

Gil woke to an empty bed, "Sara?" he called.

"Was just about to wake you," Sara said, coming from the bathroom, "It's near time to go."

Gil tossed the sheet off and got up. Sara walked to him and kissed him, "Shower and dress, I'll will fix us something to eat."

Sara opened the door and nearly fell over Hank, smiling he bent down and pet him. "Guess you are hungry too," she said.

In the kitchen Sara let the dog out, filled his food and water dish then fixed a quick breakfast for her and Gil.

"Hank's been tended too," Sara said as Gil came into the kitchen, "Juice, fruit and cereal on the table."

Later Sara sat on the exam table, Gil on a stool next to her, Dr. Ball had finished her exam.

"You are close to four weeks," Sharon said.

"Why could I not know? And how could have this happened?" Sara asked.

Sharon looked at her and smiled.

"I know HOW it happened," Sara said, smiling, "I just …"

"How could it happen if you were taking your pills," Sharon said.

Sara nodded.

"As you know, know the pill is not 100% effective," Dr. Ball said, "There are at least a dozen things that cane interfere with it. As for you not knowing? Not everyone has the same symptoms. There are a few who are lucky and don't get morning sickness."

"Oh how I hope I am one of them," Sara said smiling.

"I have had women who were close to eight weeks along and didn't know it." Sharon gave Sara a list of "do and don'ts" and some prenatal vitamins.

"I'll see you in two months unless a problem comes up," Dr. Ball said.

"When should I take her out of the field?" Gil asked.

"I was going to ask to be taken out of the field immediately," Sara said, "I just don't want to take a chance of anything happening."

Sharon chuckled, "I guess you have your answer, Dr. Grissom."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gil chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked Sara, "I know how you enjoy your job."

Sara smiled at Gil, "Yes. This is something I have wanted ever since I first looked into those sexy blue eyes."

Gil stroked her face. "I'll handle Ecklie," he volunteered.

"And you wonder why I love this man so," Sara said to Dr. Ball, smiling. "We have another appointment to get to," Sara reminded Gil.

"Oh yeah," he said.

They had to put the finishing touches on their honeymoon plans. After they signed all the paperwork and put the finishing touches on their plans Gil suggested they head for home.

"You need to meet Jim and Doc at ARNOLDS so you can coordinate your suits," Sara said.

"Yes my love," Gil said, "You want to meet after for dinner?"

"Great," Sara said, "How about we go to the WHARF? I love their Sushi."

"I'll ask Jim and Annie to join us," Gil said.

"Ask doc if he and the Mrs. Would like to join us too," Sara suggested.

Gil kissed Sara and headed out the door.

They had decided that he would take the car and, after some window shopping, Sara would grab a cab and meet them at the WHARF.

At ARNOLDS Gil smiled from ear to ear as he told the others about the baby. "I am so happy," Gil said, "Having a child with Sara is just …. " Gil smiled, "Indescribable."

The men continued to talk as they got their suits. "Sara and I will be having dinner at the WHARF," Gil said, "We would like to have you and your wives to join us."

Both men said YES.

Jim smiled, he and Annie had been married two months ago, the fact that she was his still amazed him.

Sara had walked from booth to booth in an outside shopping mall. She had picked up a little something for Gil and a couple of things for the baby. Sara checked her watch, it was near time to meet the men so she headed for a spot to catch a cab.

As Sara passed an alley she thought she heard a soft moan. Sara cautiously walked toward the sound. Sara turned a corner and seen a lady laying on the ground, bleeding from a stab to her abdomen, clothing ripped to shreds and covered with burses.

Sara knelt next to her, the lady pulled her hands to her face in a defensive gesture.

"My name is Sara," she said, "Your safe now."

Sara took a piece of the clothing and put pressure on the wound, them she took her phone from her pocket and called 911 then called Catherine.

"What happed?" Sara asked the lady, who had identified herself as Kara.

Kara told her that she got into an argument with boyfriend. "Cody wanted to … to ….." Kara tried to say.

"Have sex?" Sara questioned.

"Yes. But I told him NO. Told him it was wrong," Kara continued, tears falling freely, "I never seen him so mad. He hit me and wouldn't stop, the more I cried the more he hit me." Kara body was shaking as she continued to talk to Sara. "He pushed me to the ground and cut my clothing," Kara said, sniffling, "Then he .. He .. Raped me."

By this time Catherine, an officer and the ambulance had arrived. Sara stood and filled Catherine in on everything.

"We'll take it from here," Catherine said.

"Kara," Sara said, "This is Catherine, she is a friend of mine, she's going to take care of things."

Sara stood, it was then that she realized that her jeans and hands were covered in blood. "You'll need these," Sara said to Catherine, "Have someone run me to the lab, I have an extra set there."

Catherine nodded and instructed one of the officers to take her to CSI. Once there she grabbed an evidence bag and asked Greg to follow her to the shower. Sara stepped into the shower and stripped, handing Greg her clothing under the stall door. Sara showered, dried and changed into her clean clothing.

"Greg," she called, "How about a ride, I'm already late."

Greg nodded, "Just tell me where."

As they walked to the door Sara's phone rang. "You ok?" a very concerned Gil asked.

"I'm ok," Sara reassured him, "I just have a story to tell you when I get there."

Gil was standing outside the door as Greg's car pulled up and Sara got out. The first thing Gil noticed was that Sara had changed her clothing.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sara said, kissing him.

Gil led her to where the others were waiting. Gil pulled out her chair, "Tell."

Sara told them everything that had happened.

"Oh that poor girl," Judy Robbins said.

"That is why I am late," Sara said.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Gil said.

"I am starved," Jim said, expertly changing the subject, "And I think you have something to tell the ladies, Sara."

Sara smiled. "We are having a baby," Sara said, touching Gil's hand.

Halfway through dinner Sara's phone rang. "Sidle …. Great …. Yeah, tell Kara I'll be there tomorrow." "Kara is going to be alright," Sara said, "They are keeping her overnight for observation. They arrested her boyfriend. She's wanting to see me."

"I believe you saved her life," doc said.

"I just acted as I was trained to do," Sara said, blushing.

"Once again Jim came to her rescue. "Where are you two going on your honeymoon? Annie and I went to the ocean," Jim asked, determined to keep the table talk light.

"Al and I went their for our tenth anniversary," Judy said, "It is so peaceful."

"Gil and I have decided on the mountains," Sara said.

"When will you be telling the others about the baby?" Annie asked.

"I'm talking to Conrad tomorrow," Gil answered, "I thought I would handle the hard one and let Sara take care of the rest of the team."

Jim laughed, "Your just a chicken, you don't want to face the crowd."

Sara smiled, "No, I am the chicken, I don't want to face Ecklie."

Everyone laughed.

The next day Gil and Sara stopped at the hospital to see Kara before heading to the lab.

"I must say you look better then you did yesterday," Sara said, trying to lighten the mood.

"From what the doctor tells me I would be here at all if it weren't for you. I just wanted to thank you," Kara told her.

Sara awkwardly excepted her hug and thanks as she told her that she was just doing her job.

At the lab Sara headed for the break room and Gil went to Ecklie's office.

"Hey," Greg said, "We all heard what you did last night."

Once again Sara said she was just doing her job and didn't see why everyone was making such a fuss.

"Anyway," she went on, "I have bigger news."

"What?" Nick asked.

"I have resigned from CSI," Sara told them.

"What? Why?" Catherine asked.

"I'm pregnant," Sara said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To say you could hear a pin drop would be an understatement, hardly any one even drew a breath.

"Your pregnant?" Catherine finally managed to say.

"Yes," Sara said, thinking that maybe she should have broken the news just a bit differently, "Just 4 weeks along."

"Does Grissom know?" Greg asked.

"Does Grissom know what?" Gil asked walking in the room.

"About the baby," Sara said.

"Grissom knows and can't be more thrilled," Gil said, placing his arm around Sara.

"I assume you took care of the other thing?" Sara asked him.

"Done," Gil said.

"What did Ecklie say?" Sara asked.

Gil smiled, "I'll not repeat it in mixed company. Let's just say he is not at all happy."

Sara looked at the rest of the team, she had expected some sort of reaction but everyone still just stood looking at them.

Jim walked in, "It's kinda quiet in here. Sara, I take it you told them"

"I did," she said.

"We are just a little surprised about the news," Nick said hugging Sara, "Congratulations."

"We were too," Gil said, "Our little bug took us by surprise too."

The others offered their congratulations too and soon conversation turned to the wedding and the baby.

It had rained almost every day for a week but the day of the wedding dawned beautiful. Sara had asked Tasha, a friend of hers from San Francisco, to be her matron of honor. Tasha's son served as ring bearer and her daughter was flower girl.

Gil was standing in the room reserved for the groom to dress fighting with the tie that went with his tuxedo.

"I must have tied a dozen of theses things," Gil said.

Al laughed, "Let me do that for you. Man you are all thumbs."

"Not nervous are you?" Jim asked.

Gil wore a black tuxedo with a powder blue vest and tie to match the trim on Sara's wedding gown. Al's vest and tie matched the trim on Tasha's gown.

Lee, Tasha's husband, was wrestling Eli into his tuxedo. "You never told me I had to wear a suit," the boy complained to his father.

Gil smiled, "If I have to so do you."

In the brides room Sara had just finished dressing. Sara decided to wear her hair down, with a slight curl to it, the way Gil liked it. She wore light make up and a very light perfume.

Sara's dress was low cut in the back, the top just snug enough to flatter her breasts but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. It flared out from the waist to the bottom which had roses embroidered. Around the waist was a powder blue band that flowed down the back to the floor.

Tasha's dress was like Sara's except blue with white trim. Marsha's dress was the same color blue as her mothers.

"I am so pretty," Marsha said, twirling around.

Greg knocked on the grooms door, "Time," he said.

Gil pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ready?" Al asked Gil.

Gil smiled, "Since the day I laid on her."

Gil and Al walked down to the front of the chapel while Jim headed off to get Sara.

"Everyone descent?" Jim asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sara said.

Jim looked at her, "You are beautiful." Sara blushed. "Shall we?" Jim asked offering her his arm.

Catherine, who had been acting as wedding coordinator, asked if everyone knew what to do.

"Yep," Eli said, "We have been practicing."

Catherine smiled and handed him the pillow with the rings on it. "What do you do with these?" she asked him.

Eli smiled, "When the man asked for them I carefully pull the ribbon and hand Aunt Sara's to Uncle Gil and Uncle Gil's to Aunt Sara."

"You're such a smart boy," Catherine said.

Threw the door they could hear the music. "Remember," Catherine said, "Walk slow."

Eli nodded and headed down the isle.

"Now it is your turn Marsha," Catherine said, "Don't forget …"

"To drop these," Marsha said, smiling starting slowly down the isle.

Tasha kissed Sara, "You ok?"

Sara smiled, "Yes."

"Your cue," Catherine said to Tasha.

Nick and Warrick had been standing on the other side of the door, it was their job to open the door just enough to let the others in.

As the wedding march started they opened the door completely.

Sara, on Jim's arm, started her walk down the isle.

Gil looked at Doc, "She is breathtaking."

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the question was asked.

"In place of and in memory of Robert Sidle, I do," Jim said.

Sara and Gil exchanged vows that they had written followed by the exchange of rings and then they were pronounced man and wife.

Applause erupted throughout the room with the announcement of "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Dr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom"

Catherine had arranged for a reception to be held at the Palms and that is where everyone gathered. There was wine, music and dancing and enough food to feed half of Vegas.

"This song was picked by the groom," the band leader announced, "It is his request that just he and his bride dance."

The dance floor cleared, Gil held Sara in his arms as they danced, his hand caressing her bare back. The room may have been full but no one else mattered to Gil but Sara.

"You are incredibly beautiful," Gil whispered.

As time neared for things to break up Gil asked for a microphone. "Sara and I would like to thank all of you for sharing this day with us," he said, "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

After goodbyes were said Gil took Sara's hand, "We have four days and an isolated cabin in the mountains waiting for us."

_***WARNING Chapter 11 will be 99% honeymoon so if adult situations upset you I think it would be a good idea to skip chapter 11 and wait for chapter 12. Trish J.*** _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gil had timed their arrival with sunset, to him there was nothing as breathing as sunset in the mountains, well except for his Sara of course. Gil stood behind Sara with his arms around her waist as they silently watched the bright red and orange sun sink.

Gil turned her to him, "Mrs. Grissom, I love you."

He inclined his head and pressed his lips to hers kissing softly. Their mouths opened, their tongues caressing each other. The taste of him was intoxicating. Gil opened his mouth wider to capture her tongue and begin sucking it, gently at first, then harder as the sounds of her pleasure amplified his need.

Sara eased her self from him and took Gil's hand, "I know a place we can finish this Mr. Grissom. Gil smiled and followed her to the bedroom.

He kissed her lips, touching them gently, over and over, sucking ever so lightly at the sweet taste. Sara made a soft little pleased noise and opened her mouth. His tongue slipped in to run under her upper lip.

Gil explored her willing mouth more fully. He bent to trail kisses along her jaw and neck, moving along her throat as Sara tilted her head back and moaned softly.

One of Gil's hands came up to stroke the side of her neck as he licked along the quickening pulse. Sara's fingers tightened in his hair and tugged him in closer, Gil kissed and gently nibbled her neck making her shudder and moan.

Gil's warm breath flowed over her skin and seemed to sink into her body. Sara pulled slightly from him, more for the need of air then anything else. Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor, then slowly ran her hands over his chest.

Gil pulled her to him again and kissed her open mouth, thrusting his tongue in deep, one hand behind her head, while his free arm wrapped around her back to pull her in tight to him. Sara pressed against the lines of his body, they fit together perfectly, feeling a low moan in his chest as she ran both of her hands down the long muscles of his spine and under the waistline of his pants.

Sara ran her hand along his crotch, his manhood already hard. Gil broke the kiss to take a deep breath and give her a look filled with desire.

He back away just far enough to open Sara's blouse.

"Sara, you are so sexy.. " He helped her take off her blouse, running his hands down her arm as he did. "Love the lacy bra.." Gil whispered, massaging her nipples through the it.

He slipped arms around her so he could busy his mouth on her throat again as he unfastened her bra.

"Oh.. that feels nice.." Sara said, letting her head roll back.

Gil expertly removed her bra, tossing it to the floor. He moved closer, Sara stroked his arousal. The gentle warmth that had begun in her center flashed to a sudden heat.

"Oh Gil.." Sara felt the muscles in his back flex as he lift her and placed her on the bed.

Gil kissed downward as his hands traveled up to cup her breasts. His thumbs rubbing over nipples that drew up into hard nubs of pleasure. Sara let out a long drawn out moan. Gil knew all the special places that drove her to the brink.

"Gil," she whispered. Her smooth voice caressed his name and made him even harder. Sara could hear his breath quicken and smiled softly.

He kissed across the upper curve of her right breast, sucking lightly at the taunt nipple. His hands cupped both breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples.

There was no need for urgency they took their time enjoying each other. Sara ran her hands up his back, and then ran just the tips of her fingers back down his spine, making him tilt his head back and groan. He pushed away just far enough to bend and fasten his mouth over one hard nipple, sucking it, rolling his tongue around it over and over while she panted and whimpered.

Gil's mouth switched to the second nipple suckling at it while the cool air touched the abandoned one, causing it to become even harder. Her pants began to come even faster.

"Oh please.. Gil.. " She felt him smile against her flesh. Her whimper made him suck harder on her nipple, while he unfastened her pants.

Sara writhed as he teased her by sliding his hands around her hips under the pants, working them downward little by little. She caught her fingers in his hair again, panting and letting out tiny cries.

She swallowed and tried to focus for a second. "P-please Gil.. please? Don't tease me so." Gil stroked against her thigh and her legs spread a little as she shook. "Oh please Gil.. ," Sara begged.

Gil had always been able to do things to her that no man had even done and he had her close to a climax. Her soft moan of need pleased him and made his manhood begin to throb. He stroked a few more times on the inside of her thigh, knowing it drove her completely crazy.

Gil run his hand down her leg. "Shoe.."

Sara lifted her leg so he could tug it off, repeating the action for the second shoe so Gil could slide her pants off.

"Sara do you know what you do to me?" Gil asked.

Sara nodded,smiled and pushed him to the bed. Now it was her turn to tease.

Sara began to kiss his neck, he sighed and tilted to give her better access to his ear. She sucked at his earlobe and nibbled it to make him shudder with pleasure as she removed his pants and boxers.

Gil kissed her again, allowing her to get on top of him. She kissed down his chest, until she reached his hardened member sheathing it inside her mouth.

Sara ran her tongue over each vein line, feeling them pulsing beneath the skin. Sara slowly licked around Gil's members head, and down the sides before greedily sucking on it again.

When she took the head into her mouth, Gil thought he would lose it. Sara rolled her tongue around the edges of the swollen head and he whimpered and struggled to hold to the edges of his control. He tried to take deep breaths to control himself as she began to suck his manhood, taking all of it in and then teasing it with just her tongue.

Sheer pleasure rushed through him, as he felt her pleasuring him. Sara stopped completely, taking her mouth from him and gently running just the tip of her tongue over the head.

"Oh Sara.. please.. " he begged.

Gil knew he was no longer in control, Sara was. He groaned over and over as Sara started over again, this time her hand fondling his balls gently. All Gil could do was moan and ride the tidal wave of pleasure she was giving him. Sara hungrily took all of his honey as his juices filled her.

She shimmied up next to him.

Gil lay still for a few minutes, collecting his strength. Slowly he raised and bent to suck at Sara's upright nipples. Sucking at them, running his hands over her body to stroke every inch of skin, letting her run her fingers into his hair and over his back, Gil needed to regain control of himself so he could please her.

He slowly made his way downward. Kissing everywhere he went. He knew she was close, he could smell her arousal and it hardened him again. Gil slowly flicked his tongue inside of her. He brought his mouth down on her nub and let his tongue do the magic.

While using his tongue to caress her nub he placed a finger inside of her. Her screams kept getting louder and she was panting for air. He then placed another finger inside of her and a second later moisture flooded his mouth he knew he had accomplished what he had started out to do. He kissed his way back to her mouth.

Gil entered her, causing her to cry out. He closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her.

Sara's breath caught in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat, almost losing it right then and there at the sheer pleasure of having his manhood deep inside of her. It felt right to have him fit inside of her so perfect.

Instinctively, Sara slid her hands over to his back, as she arched her body to him, wanting as much of him inside her as she could, thrusting her body upward and wrapping her legs around him, begging…demanding for more.

Gil reacted immediately to her movements and his hips bucked in response. Looking down at her, Gil caught the unbridled desire in her eyes and grinned.

He knew that look… it said "Now, I need you". He began to grunt as he pumped into her, his manhood finding that spot that would bring her to a second climax.

Sara felt that wonderful flutter beginning deep inside her, flutters turned abruptly into full body shudders as she came hard, clenching tightly around his manhood and drawing him along with her in waves of sheer pleasure.

Within a few seconds Gil followed, bracing himself and plunging into Sara one last time deeply, she could feel his juices as he filled her.

By the time they finished they were trembling, sweat soaked their bodies and they panted. Gil stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place, known to exhausted lovers. Gil planted a gentle kiss upon lips before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

They lay there for a while, their bodies drenched in sweat as they held each other both filled sweet bliss of total satisfaction. Soon sleep found them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Gil work next morning he found Sara snuggled close to him, her back against him. He reached his arm around her and found her breasts, gently he started to play with her nipples. Sara moaned quietly as she woke. She started to turn towards him.

"Stay there," he whispered.

Sara smiled. One of Gil's favorite positions was spooning, the feel of his already erect manhood against her bottom told Sara that was what he wanted. Sara positioned herself so he could enter her. He continued to play with her breasts as he moved in and out of her.

Gil was in just the right position to massage her g spot with his manhood. Each stroke would hit it, soon Sara was breathing heavily and moaning loudly, between the feel of her juices running down his manhood and the tightening of her cannel around it soon brought Gil to his climax.

He withdrew himself from her, she rolled facing him and kissed him.

"What a beautiful way to wake up," Sara said smiling at him.

"I could not agree more," Gil told her as he held her close to him.

The rest of their time in the mountains consisted of short walks, long talks and nights filled with passion.

All to quickly Gil found himself standing behind his desk staring at a mountain of paperwork. Gil shook his head, he hated paperwork and he missed Sara.

He knew she was doing what she thought right, but he missed her being around. At least when they worked together he could see her and sneak a kiss when no one was looking.

Ecklie stuck his head in the door, "You'll have Sara's replacement here in a week, until them I am assigning Keith Keller from swings. Also the sheriff decided that you need a personal assistant so I've hired someone."

Gil nodded. He hated sharing his personal space but he did need someone to help him.

"Don't get to used to her," Ecklie added, "She'll only be here for the next six - seven months."

"SHE?" Gil questioned.

"You got something against women?" Conrad asked.

"No," Gil said, "It's just that - well the last time I had an assistant …."

Ecklie acutely smiled, "This one is an old married lady. She'll be here in an hour. Try and behave yourself."

"Was Conrad chuckling?" Gil asked himself.

Gil gathered the assignments and headed off to the break room. Standing in the doorway Gil felt empty, he looked over to the couch where Sara always sat - it was as empty as his heart.

He let out a breath, "Ecklie told me we will have a new CSI in about a week so until then he is letting us borrow one from swing. You all know Keith?"

Everyone welcomed him - Gil passed out the assignments.

"I'll be with you in just a minute," Gil told Nick, "I need to get something from the office."

Three hours later the team wandered back to the lab, evidence collected - witnesses spoken too.

"How about getting something to eat?" Warrick asked.

"Great," Gil said, "I'll meet you all there. I'm going to call Sara and see if she wants to join us. Unless someone objects?"

"Sounds great" Nick said.

Catherine had remarked earlier that Gil was a different man with Sara gone. "I have never seen him just mope around the way he did today," she had told Warrick.

They all knew how much Gil missed Sara, maybe seeing her at lunch might cheer him up.

Gil waked to his office, the new lady must have came after he left, everything was straightened up and the pile of paperwork was done.

"Dr. Grissom, I presume," a voice from behind him said.

Gil turned. "I must be hallucinating," Gil said, smiling for the first time that day.

Sara laughed. "Conrad made me an offer I couldn't refuse," she said, "Getting paid to be around my husband."

Gil hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I was just about to call you and ask you if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Your treat," Sara said.

Gil and Sara walked past Conrad's office. "Old married lady," Gil said to Conrad.

"Oh by the way," Conrad said, "Congratulations. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"Is he being nice?" Sara asked Gil.

"I think so," Gil answered, "I think I even seen him smile a while ago."

They both laughed.

Gil and Sara walked over to the booth where the rest of the team was sitting.

"I see you found Sara," Greg said, hugging her.

"She was already in my office," Gil said, sliding into the booth.

"And I'll be there for a while," Sara said smiling.

Gil told them about her new job.

"I knew Ecklie had mentioned something about you needing a secretary," Catherine said, "Just didn't think it would be Sara. I mean you know how he feels about you two."

"We had to promise to be good," Gil said, chuckling.

Sara whispered something in his ear, Gil blushed.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what she said," Warrick said, looking at Nick.

At first it was hard for Sara not to inject herself in the cases they worked but over the course of the next few months and as her belly started to grow Sara found it much easier to just be Gil's helper.

Sara was in the middle of her seventh month when Hodges asked if she missed field work.

Sara smiled and rubbed her belly. "I can't hardly tie my shoes," she said, "I can just see me trying to get down on the floor to recover evidence."

"How long will you be with us?" Wendy asked.

"My OBGYN said I could work as long as I wanted," was Sara's answer.

By the middle of her ninth month Sara was to uncomfortable to work so she worked from home.

Two days before her due date Sara woke Gil.

"Remember how Sharon said the first one can be a little late or a little early?" she asked Gil.

Gil half grunted a "Yeah", more asleep then awake.

"Well lady bug is going to be a little early," Sara said, handing him his clothing.

That seemed to do the trick, Gil was wide awake and dressed in what seemed like only a few seconds.

Gil was standing by Sara's side as she delivered their daughter.

The nurse lay Elizabeth Leanne on Sara's chest.

"I think I have finally found something more beautiful then the sunset," Gil said, as he stroked his daughters cheek.

THE END


End file.
